Hardware design and verification are important aspects of the hardware creation process. For example, a hardware description language may be used to model and verify circuit designs. However, current techniques for designing hardware have been associated with various limitations.
For example, current hardware design procedures may be only object-oriented. Additionally, the hardware description language may be implemented in a self-contained environment. As a result, creating a hardware design may be confusing and error-prone. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.